Those Socks
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: Revenge is Sweet, especially if you have help...Joe/Macy


**See what happens when I get bored?? This, this happens. Ugh, I swear the things that pop into my head...Anyway those who are reading Macy Misa's Secret (MMS), I feel terrible! I had pretty much forgotten about that story till I got a review today, and blam! I remember! It probably won't be up today...well, maybe later on tonight. But i'm trying to make it nice and _long_ because I feel soooo bad. So it will be a long chapter, and then after this once coming out, there will we one-maybe two more chapters, k?**

**So thank you guys for reading and feel free to leave reviews, I will take just about anything. Unless, of course if the review is just plain rude in that case...I'll feel bad. But whoi cares right? Well, here I go ranting. Okay back to this story...enjoy!  
**

* * *

Really?! That's the third time I have fallen down the stairs today. I blame these socks; there Nick's and they are getting back at me for wearing them without Nick's permission.

Well you know what? That's it, I'm going to go and wring these stupid socks out and see how they feel.

_(THOSESOCKS)_

"Joe, what are you doing?" It was like an Angel scolding at a bad boy who was in the front yard stomping around in the mud with socks but no shoes. Actually it was Macy, but what's the difference? None, I tell you. None.

"I'm getting my revenge," I mumble back, "And you?"

"Well, Kevin called me over-," Why was Kevin calling Macy!? "He was worried about you, and he didn't know how to help."

"Worried, why?" I continued stomping, not breaking my glare with the socks.

"Why not Joe? Who wouldn't be worried," She laughed. Beautiful laugh she has, "What sort of revenge are you getting again?"

"The kind that will make Nick turn red and get rid of these darn socks!"

"And what exactly did the socks and/or Nick do to you?" She was just standing there arms folded across her chest, smirking and obviously trying not to laugh. This is NOT a laughing matter!!

"Nick didn't do anything wrong, except buy these socks."

"Okay," She said slowly. "Then what did the socks do?"

"They keep tripping me!" I say exasperated, finally turning to meet Macys (beautiful) eyes, stopping my interminable pacing. "There mad at me because I'm wearing them without Nick's permission. So every time I walk up the stairs they trip me." Macy wasn't holding in her laughter anymore.

"Joe, that's ridiculous," She grinned sweetly up at me.

"No, it's not! I've fallen three times today attempting to make my innocent way upstairs."

"Innocent, huh? What happened to you stealing Nick's socks?" She walked slowly towards me, still wearing her smirk and keeping her arms crossed.

"Borrowing," I corrected, sticking my finger at her. She held up her hands as surrender.

"Okay, so how is getting these 'evil' pair of socks muddy revenge?" She hesitated before sighing and giving in, "And…how can I help?"

(_THOSESOCKS)_

"So if Nick get's upset about having muddy socks then he will stop buying them?" Macy clarified.

"Yup, that's the plan." We were currently hiding behind the juice bar upstairs. Now Nick may not be home right now, but he is just as sneaky as I am. There is no guarantee that he won't walk through the door (well there is no door, but come up the stairs) any minute now.

"Don't you think that would just encourage him to buy more socks?" Macy asked.

"Macy, baby. Listen, if Nick realizes that his white socks are just going to get dirty every time he wears them, then he will stop buying this brand," I hold my hand out and start running for the Stellavator –Macy right on my tail (well, not tail but…you know what I mean!). "We," I say once inside the Stellavator and walking towards Nick's sock drawer. I know it's his because in big bold letters it says;

**Nick's Sock Drawer **

And before you ask, yes Stella labeled it. "Are simply speeding up the process." I open the drawer and reach into the drawer, grabbing all the socks I can, and instruct Macy to do the same.

"And how is this revenge, I don't understand?" Macy asks as we throw all his socks onto my bed.

"It's two-in-one," I explain. "One; we ruin all of Nick's socks. Two; he gets new ones. One is revenge. Two is solution to problem in the first place."

Macy just stared at me in…what...awe, maybe? When I ask her what's going on in that noggin of hers, she shakes her head and smiles (again, two smiles!) at me.

"Nothing, it's just…That actually makes sense Joe." I beamed back and her.

Revenge is sweet.

_(THOSE SOCKS)_

"Joe!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" I snickered and high-fived Macy. We were currently sitting at the kitchen counter, eating well deserved cookies, and drinking milk. After hauling down all the socks from my bed, pouring some water on the mud in the front yard (Macy's idea, genius huh?), and making sure all the socks were nice and muddy, we placed them back in Nick's drawer. It's been about two hours since our act of rebellion against those socks and we were burnt out.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask casually, hearing the foot stomps slowly coming down the stairs.

"Sure," Macy said. Then she glanced at the steps, "But maybe we should do that at my house." Nick's figure was almost all the way downstairs, and in his hands were the muddy dried-up socks.

"Good idea," I say before we both jump up and make a break for the door. Nick starts running after us, and then instead of a movie, Macy and I are running for our lives through the street.

"Joe! Macy! Get back here right now so I can kill you!" Macy grabs my hand and starts running even faster. Soon enough Nick is out of view and we take a short-cut to Macy's house. One that only Macy and I know about because we found it together and after that it sort of became 'our' way to her house. No one else knew about as far as I was concerned.

"Oh my gosh, Joe. You're crazy," Macy laughs, slowing down to a walk when her house comes into view.

"But crazy in a good way, right?" I ask perplexed.

"Of course Joe," Macy laughs again. "Come on, let's watch that movie now; I'm tired."

Once upstairs, Macy gets a call from Stella. She's yelling at Macy about how irresponsible she was being.

"_Honestly, what were you thinking? Did you even think about how much work I need to do now?"_

"Actually, no. I was thinking Nick could just buy new socks…preferably a new brand," Macy says winking at me.

"_Macy, what are you talking about? And is Joe there with you? Let me talk to him!"_

"Well, he's kinda in the bathroom right now Stella. I will have him call you later," Macy snickered.

"_Macy,_" Stella's warning voice came over the line.

"_Stella,_" Macy whined in her voice that breaks people's heart.

"_Okay, fine_," Stella huffed. "_You're off the hook, and I forgive you._"

"Thanks Stella!" Macy said cheerfully.

"_But Joe is so dead,_" Stella's stealthily voice said, and I unintentionally finch at her words.

"Okay," Macy said. "See ya tomorrow, Stella." With that Macy hung up, "What?"

"What?!" I yelp, "You're asking 'what?'. You're feeding me to _the _shark!" I stand up and pace as I had done previously that day.

"Joe, calm down. I bet you in about five minutes Stella is going to forget all about it." Macy got up from her bed and grabbed my arm. "Come on, can we watch the movie now?"

I sigh, but nod and reluctantly let her drag me to her bed. We plopped down, and after five minutes of arguing and snatching, we eventually get some pointless chick-flick movie on.

Half way through the movie I get really, _really_ bored and start playing with Macy's hair. She looks over at me to make a smart-a-like comment, when she just stops and stares at me.

Before I can stop myself I lean over and kiss her. I figured she would have pulled away, saying this was awkward, but instead she just pulled me closer. The rest of the movie went unnoticed.

Oh, yes, Revenge _was_ Sweet.

_(THOSESOCKS)_

"Kevin, why didn't you call _me_, and tell _me_ that Joe was stomping around the front yard in _my _socks?!"

"Because I figured Macy would have handled the situation better," Kevin replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, what ended up happening Kevin?! The situation did- in fact- not turn out better, it turned out worse! Now I have to go out and buy a whole new drawer of socks!" Nick walked away in a huff and grabbed his car keys before rushing out the door. But he didn't do this before passing a very pissed yet smug Stella, but he just walked past her. She had already yelled at him once, no need to get in more trouble.

"So the plan worked Kevin, but did you have to put wax of the steps? You could have hurt Joe," Stella says, placing herself in the chair next to Kevin.

"Hey, it worked didn't it? Joe thinks the socks are being annoying. Joe does something irrational. Kevin calls Macy in hopes that she will 'help Kevin fix the problem'. Macy comes over. Fixes- or in this case- helps add to the problem. Macy and Joe get in trouble. Macy and Joe run. Macy and Joe end up at Macy's-,"

"Okay," Stella interrupts, "I get it Kevin. You're officially a genius, and you are free to wear whatever outfits you want for a week." She puts her hand out for Kevin to take. He takes her hand in his and shakes it vigorously.

"Awesome! Leather vest and no shirt here I come!" He jumps up and pumps his fist into the air before taking off into the Stellavator.

Stella shakes her head, "The people I deal with…" She whispers, and then smiles when she sees Macy's name flash from her cell phone. "Yes, Macy?" She asks innocently.

"_Stella, you won't believe what just happened…"_

_

* * *

_

**See? Completely pointless, but MMS was really making me depressed, so I decided to write a quick non-depressing story. Well, review and stuff...-xxVICTORIAxx(:**


End file.
